Call Me Tsuyu Though
by Kurokami Phantom
Summary: Set after the attack at the U.S.J., Tsuyu ponders about the actions Midoriya took in order to save them when they were confronted with the enemies so she now tries to talk to him. Minor changes made to character personality. Spoilers for yhose who have not read the manga completely


Fanfic Idea no. 1 (Oneshot)

Anime: Boku no Hero Academia (Manga)

Pairing: Midoriya Izuku x Tsuyu Asui

Title: "Call me Tsuyu though"

Topic: Set after the multiple villain incident at the training ground, Tsuyu begins to develop feelings of admiration towards Midoriya for the bravery and heroism he showed to her and Mineta that day. After the incident, Tsuyu attempts to get Midoriya's attention by getting him to call her by her first name. And while Midoriya is reluctant on calling her by her first name, Tsuyu is persistent on getting closer to Midoriya! At the same time, what could Uraraka be feeling about Tsuyu's constant advances on her best friend?

Story:

After the sudden appearance of multiple villains on the training grounds of the U.S.J., everybody was feeling something about themselves. Some felt that they could have taken more of the villains on that day, while some saw themselves as severely lacking in their battle and teamwork capabilities. Everyone felt something, but our little Tsuyu Asui was feeling something… different from the other kids.

That day, she came in close contact with villains in the flood area of the training grounds, along with her classmates Midoriya Izuku and Mineta Minoru. Asui had kept her eye on Midoriya since the entrance exam, what with him placing 7th through only rescue points. She saw this as a chance to show up Midoriya and to show off to Mineta. Sure enough, the chance came when she saw Midoriya about to be attacked underwater by a villain. With a swift kick to his face, she distracted the villain long enough for her to wrap her tongue around Midoriya and carry him to a nearby boat along with Mineta. Thinking to herself that she looked pretty awesome and that she drew a clear line between her and the two boys, and then looking at the actual situation where they were surrounded by villains on all sides, she could do nothing but play it cool, so as to keep her image. She had always kept that frivolous smile on her face, not letting anyone edge in on her true intentions, yet still brutally honest with her opinions. She kept her composure in hopes that some heroes would arrive soon and save them.

Much to her dismay, no heroes seemed to be in sight as the ship got cut in half by one of the villains, effectively limiting their time to act. She started to panic but still decided to not show it to keep face. By the time she came to, Midoriya had already jumped off the boat and hurdled himself towards the group of villains in water. At that time, Asui thought to herself things like: "Shouldn't _I_ be the one jumping in there, seeing as I have a better chance of winning underwater because of my quirk?" or " Why wasn't _I_ the one who jumped off this half of the boat?" and "Didn't I want to show off?" A loud "DIEEEEE" from Midoriya broke Asui's train of thought as he caused a massive shockwave in the water with a single flick of his finger. He called out to her and Mineta, and as Mineta threw his little sticky balls at the enemies, the water converged back to the center with it and the villains, effectively trapping them in Mineta's quirk things.

Later that day, after the situation had calmed down, everyone had a breather to collect their thoughts on what just happened. As Midoriya was being tended to by medical personnel, Tsuyu looked at him thinking:

" _Our victory today was all thanks to him. That person was the one who saved All Might, that person alone made the difference. While Mineta was crying and I was desperately stopping myself from following his example, this guy was thinking of how to effectively work together with us to defeat the villains. Had he not been there we surely would have_ …"

"Excuse me? A-Asui-san? Did you need something from me? You've been staring in my general direction for while now. I mean, I don't mean to be self conscious or anything but… Ah! Could it be that you got hurt?! Anyone! Help! We have someone injured here!" the boy she was staring at started yelling for help as though her life were in mortal danger. Even though, he himself was in a stretcher that was to be hauled away into an ambulance.

" _He's too caring for his own good; he broke his own arm and leg to save me and All Might from those villains. I don't know if I'd ever be able to do the same… and that just makes his actions stand out all the more. Even though I thought he was good-for-nothing! He didn't have to save me! The only reason I helped him was to draw a clear line between him and me! Even though I had so many ulterior motives to helping him… he still did so much for me, for everyone.",_ Asui thought to herself while Midoriya was hauled away on a stretcher.

The next day, Midoriya was back to full health as usual (mainly due to the nurse's quirk) and today as well, Asui takes a long look at her object of confusion. She wants to approach him, but can never find the timing, she wants to speak with him, but can never find the words, so she just ends up staring at him the entire homeroom period.

Later that day, at Midoriya's lunch table:

"Say, Midoriya, have you taken notice of that girl who kept staring at you during homeroom?" Iida Tenya, their very high-strung class president took notice of our heroine's developing feelings.

"Yeah, I mean I saw her looking at you during the ENTIRE homeroom period today! What was her name again? A-Asu-something-san?" And one of Midoriya's first friends at Yuuei, Uraraka Ochako, she was saved by Midoriya at the entrance exam, and they were friends ever since. She exhibits a sort of admiration and sense of indebtedness to Midoriya for saving her.

"What?A g-g-girl? Staring at m-me? Asui-san must have just been spacing out or something I mean… Right! She was doing the same thing yesterday after the fight with those villains! Right! That must be it! I mean, there's no way a girl would stare at me anyways…" Midoriya says as he slowly gets sadder and sadder

"Aaahh, Deku-kun! You're shrinking! Shrinking! But didn't you say you were thrown into the flood area with her and that Mineta dude? What exactly happened between you two?" Uraraka says, feeling a bit intrigued.

"C-c-could it be! Have you done something to upset Asui-san?! You, Midoriya! Whom I look upon as a model hero would dare to upset a lady! I am deeply disappointed in you! Now confess! We shall bring to light what you did and have you properly compensate for what you did to Asui-san!"

"C-c-calm down Iida! I didn't do anything to upset her! Or at least I think I didn't…"

"Waaaahhh! Deku-kun did something indecent to Asui-san! Deku-kun! When did you become like that!? You were such a nice boy at the start of the exams! Bring back the Deku-kun I used to know!"

"She's at the next table! The table n-n-next to us! What if she hears us! Anyway, I didn't do anything to her, much less anything indecent. Really, I don't know why.

At the same time, at the table next to Midoriya's:

Asui thought whilst trying to eat her lunch (to no avail):

" _I must have been staring at him too long at this morning's homeroom, I feel like that girl that's always with Midoriya noticed me. Just my luck, of all the people who had to notice me, it just had to be her. I really want to talk to Midoriya and thank him for saving me, and maybe even talk to him about what he felt that day, what made him jump out of the boat without thinking? Did he trust that Mineta would use his quirk and that I would vault them both out of there? I have so many things I want to say but for now I have to…"_

Asui, with her thoughts somehow collected, stands up and walks over to Midoriya's table with her tray of food. As she gets closer, the group suddenly gets quiet and starts eating as if to hide something. _"I knew it; they must have been talking about me. They must think I'm some sort of creepy stalker that's trying to edge in Midoriya. They're all too cautious of me, I mean, why wouldn't they be, after all, I look like this…"_ Tears start to build around Asui's eyes but she tries her hardest to stop them when:

"A-Asui-san? Did you want to sit with us? There's a seat next to me if you'd like, I mean, it's always fun to eat with more people right?"

" _It's that look again, that_ "I want to help you" _look. Honestly Midoriya, you're too nice, even to someone like me who looked down on you. Someone like this…"_ Asui couldn't make out any words; she could only tear up a little and run away, as fast as she could, dropping her tray on the floor and making a scene inside the school cafeteria.

"W-wait! Asui-san!" Midoriya tried grab her hand but couldn't. She was simply too fast. That left Midoriya wondering about what to do; had he really done something to upset poor Asui? Why did she try to approach them even if he DID do something to her? But none of that really mattered, what really weighed on his mind was…

"Ah! Midoriya made Asui run away!"

"Really?! THAT Midoriya?"

"Deku's done f*cked up something again, nothing less from that sh*trag"

"Midoriya! Making a girl cry! You're the worst!"

Voices of anger and disapproval started to roar throughout the cafeteria, some were booing him, and others threw food and garbage at him, the crowd was starting to run rampant until Iida calmed everybody down and tried to explain while Midoriya was left standing there, covered in food and garbage, but immersed in his own thoughts.

The next day in homeroom, everyone was acting normal around Midoriya again, that was, until Asui showed up.

"Ah! There she is! Don't let her get close to Midoriya!"

"It's that stalker! She must be after Midoriya again!"

"Get over there, far from Midoriya"

"Wh-what? Everyone, what's the matter!? Why is everyone acting so mean towards Asui-san!?"Midoriya said while he was barricaded by the entire class.

"Don't you get it Midoriya!? That girl is a stalker! S-T-A-L-K-E-R, she keeps staring at you, just like Iida said, she must be planning something really bad for you!"

"Iida! Did you really say that, man!? I can't believe you!" Midoriya's anger started to swell

"No… You're wrong, I tried to explain, I really did… but the only thing they heard from me was that Asui-san was staring at you. After that, they started making baseless accusations about her! I am truly sorry to both you and Asui-san!" Iida replied, clenching his fists, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Deku-kun! I'm sorry too! I tried to help Iida, but only ended up making things worse; I didn't have it in me to turn everyone away from the idea that Asui-san was a stalker." Uraraka followed up Iida's claims, with the saddest expression on her face, as their classmates continued to bully Asui.

All the while, Asui's thoughts ran rampant in her head:

 _"Really though, all this over a little staring? I don't get it anymore, it's too unfair. I wonder though, had Uraraka been the one to stare at Midoriya, what would they have thought? They probably would have thought_ "Oh, how cute! Uraraka-chan's in love~" _or something. It's probably because I look like this; I thought I had already gotten past this, gotten past my appearance. This quirk that's had me bullied for so long, this quirk is just so..."_ Just then, tears rolled down her face, she tried to wipe them away, but they wouldn't stop, no matter what she did. _"I mean, first of all, it was too much for me to think that I could even get close to Midoriya, we're just too different, he inspires people, while I just hop around doing nothing, saving no one. It's probably divine intervention at work here, punishing me for having hope. Punishing this ugly frog girl for thinking she could hang out with the pretty humans._

Asui then ran away. She ran away with tears in her eyes, tears that only Midoriya noticed. Upon seeing it, he instinctively ran out of the room and followed Asui. The class tried to follow them, but was instantly stopped by their homeroom teacher, and homeroom commenced.

"Wait a minute! Asui-san!" Midoriya said breathlessly.

"What do you want? Are you here to insult me too?" Asui's voice was shaky, she was crying.

"Wait! Please! Listen to me! I'm not here to insult you or bring you back to the classroom!"

 _"Lies. All of it. You're probably just like them; you just want to make fun of me. Well I won't give you the chance. I'm gonna run away from you people who bully me because of my quirk…"_

"Go back to class Midoriya! You won't gain anything from chasing me! You can't catch up to me!" _What am I saying? This could be my only chance to talk to Midoriya, but really, I'm too scared to listen to him, he might really be here to insult me. And the thought of that scares me to no end._

She had every reason to stop and talk to Midoriya, but she continued to run away, she didn't want to face him with her tear-filled face. Right now was the best time to talk, she knew, but she kept remembering how she was bullied because of her appearance, and she couldn't stop running. She kept going towards the stairs to the rooftop when:

" _SMAAAASH"_ The wall in front of Asui got dented and crushed by something that zipped in front of her, she couldn't believe it. There was only one person who could do that, and only one way in which he could do it. The dust cleared and revealed Midoriya, his left leg, completely broken and swelling and his back, dirty and bloody, completely taking on the impact of the crash, something must have broken there too.

"M-Midoriya!? Are you o-okay!? I mean, of course you're not but still…"

"Ah, Asui-san, I finally got you to stop and look at me…"

"Nevermind that! We have to get you to the nurse's office! Your leg is completely destroyed!"

 _"What in the world was he thinking?! He could have just stopped and gone back to class! He shouldn't have bothered with someone like me…"_

"Why'd you have to do that!? Why couldn't you just leave me alone!? You didn't have to hurt yourself for so-"

"Someone like you?" Midoriya suddenly cut her off.

"That's not right… You keep looking down on yourself whenever things look dim for you. Have you ever been bullied before? Degrading yourself, you can't keep doing that you know?"

 _"What would this guy know? I bet he doesn't even know the first thing about being bullied, he's just trying to comfort me without even knowing what I've been through, he's… just like them"_

"What the hell would you know!? I bet you've never even been bullied! I mean, you fight with Bakugou a lot but you guys are still childhood friends! You have lots of friends around you! Just because your quirk is amazing! Because you have that quirk that you can have all this! While I'm…I'm stuck looking like this! How many times do you think I've been picked on because I look like this! I look like a stinking frog! I may be able to jump high but I can't do stuff like you! My quirk doesn't make me look cool like Shouji, or weirdly appealing like Ashido, I can't turn my quirk off like Todoroki or Yaoyorozu, plus I still have to put up with all of this?! You have to be kidding me!" Asui's voice cracked over and over again, making it hard to understand everything she was saying, but nevertheless, she kept talking, she kept pouring out her deepest feelings in front of Midoriya, who laid there with his body broken,

"Y-y-you're wrong Asui-san. I used to be bullied a lot too… by everyone in class, because I didn't have a quirk…"

"What?"

"I-I-I-I mean, I DID have a quirk, it's just that, it manifested really, REALLY later on in my life (like 3 hours before the entrance exam), but what I'm trying to say is that I understand what it feels like. I may not know what it feels like to have your quirk alter your body like that, but I know what it feels like to be ridiculed because of something you lack, I know what it feels like to keep blaming yourself and asking yourself why you were born like this, hating yourself and constantly comparing yourself to others… it really hurts. That's why I wanted to help you, why I stuck my nose into your problem, why I kept chasing you; I just really wanted to talk to you Asui-san."

At that moment, Asui's tears stopped, she felt very light, like all of her problems disappeared, no, it didn't disappear, Midoriya just helped her carry it. He shouldered her burdens alongside her and took it upon himself to try and save her. Had he not done that, then Asui would have completely sealed off her heart to the people in Class 1-A. She felt eternally grateful to him, and at the same time…

"Geez, you really are something else Midoriya, looks like you saved me yet again." Asui's face formed a smile as she helped Midoriya stand, a faint "Thank You" slipped out of her lips.

"I finally got you to smile Asui-san… Thank you too, for sharing your problems with me, for letting me help you."

Midoriya began to stand up, albeit very slowly and painfully. He began to walk while being helped by Asui when he began to speak.

"By the way, you came to our table yesterday at lunch right? I never did ask you what you wanted to say back there I'm sorry it caused such a big misunderstanding for you Asui-san…"

"No, no it's fine now really, don't think anything of it. But… call me Tsuyu though."

"Y-y-y-your first name!? A g-g-GIRL'S first name?!" Midoriya's eyes widened with shock

"If you don't mind, and while we're at it, I'd like to call you Izuku too. Or would you prefer to be called "Deku" by me as well?"

"I-Izuku's fine for me, Asui-san. I-I-I mean, Tsu-Tsuyu."

 _"Well, Tsutsuyu's not exactly my name but it's a start"_ Tsuyu's face now boasted the biggest smile as she walked with Midoriya across the hallway, her arm linked with his, which was, of course, to support his broken leg. The day seemed to wrap itself up but….

"So THAT'S what it was!" Iida's voice was heard across the hallway.

The entirety of Class 1-A, with the exception of Bakugou and Todoroki, were at the hallway, watching them both as they walked with arms linked. Midoriya and Asui's faces turned blisteringly red, and although they both wanted to let go of each other, they both knew that they couldn't, lest they wanted Midoriya to fall down and hurt himself some more.

"So Asui-san was just staring at Midoriya because she LIKED him! How cute!"

"Midoriya and Asui, huh? Not a bad pairing! I like it"

"I'm cheering you on Asui! Go beat Uraraka-chan to the punch!"

"W-what? It's not like that between Deku-kun and me, really it's not…"

"Keep at it Asui! We're rooting for you!"

"We're sorry Asui-chan! We should have listened to Iida and you too!"

Voices of cheering and apologies filled the hallway as Asui and Midoriya were brought to an immediate stop, faces as red as could be. Asui's thoughts were a mess, but the only thing that she could think of now was that she had taken her first steps closer to Midoriya, what was once confusion now turned into admiration, seeing as how she was saved by him. After that brief pause, she took Midoriya to the infirmary and after Recovery Girl healed him, and they had a little talk…

"Hey, I-Izuku, could you tell me what made you suddenly jump off the boat that day at the flood area? I've been thinking to myself but could never come to a sound conclusion as to what you thought."

"Ah, you mean that time, well, I was just thinking that if I didn't do anything, you would all be put in danger, that if I didn't move you guys would get hurt, and that made my feet just, you know? Moved on its own."

"Izuku…"

"And of course, I was able to move like that because I trusted in both of you; that you would both pull through and save the day… because you're heroes after all!"

At that moment, Tsuyu's cheeks turned red, she couldn't believe it, Midoriya had put his trust in her all along! She had already gotten that close to Midoriya, she just had to take that first step. It was that simple and yet she was blind to it. But of course, she didn't care about that now as Tsuyu sat beside the person she looked up to, the person who saved her. She couldn't have been happier.

"Say Izuku, can I sit next to you at lunch tomorrow? I mean, you did say that that spot was free after all… I mean, if you don't mind"

"Of course I don't, you can eat with us all you like, uh…um, T-Tsuyu"

The next day at lunch:

"So what happened after that? The whole class has been pestering me to find out since yesterday what happened between you and Asui-san. Honestly, just because I'm the class president..."

"We just went to the infirmary to get me fixed up is all, really man. There isn't any gossip or anything juicy behind it"

"Are you SUUUUURE Deku-kun? A boy and a girl spending that long inside closed doors is not a joke! Plus after you poured your hearts out in front of each like that yesterday! You even invited her to sit next to you today! NEXT! TO! YOU! " Uraraka, who had now been on guard for Asui since the start of lunchtime, pressed Midoriya for more details on yesterday's happenings.

"Poured our hearts out? What!? You guys were listening in on us!? It wasn't like that really!"

"Is this seat taken?" Asui said with a very cheery expression "Good morning, Izuku"

"Ah, good morning to you too Tsuyu, no, it isn't by the way, please have a seat"

As she sat down, faint voices from all around the cafeteria could be heard _("Did you hear that? Midoriya called Asui by her FIRST name!" "Yeah, yeah, could those two be going out?" "So it's that sh*trag Deku paired up with the b*tch after all? Hmph, whatever" "After everything that happened yesterday, why wouldn't they be going out now?")_

"CONGRATULATIONS, YOU TWO!" the entire cafeteria sounded out.

"N-n-no, it's nothing like that! You guys are misunderstanding! Ah! Tsuyu! Don't lea-"

"What is it Izuku? I told you I was going to sit here today, and I intend to enjoy every moment of your company." After that, she edged her seat closer to Midoriya's, making the cafeteria boom even louder than before. But all of that didn't matter to her, as long as she could sit next to Midoriya, all of the noise was drowned out, and it was as if they were the only two people in the world. If it turned out that he thought the same, then that would surely make her happy.


End file.
